Uchiha Finds His Heaven
by WolfKnownAsFox
Summary: Itachi has to choose one of three potential lovers. Who will it be? Kabuto? Deidara? Daisuke? Rated for language and suggestive behavior. Sequel to Uchiha's Hell, Yakushi's Heaven. I don't own any piece of Naruto. Two Ocs. Find out who he chooses...inside
1. Arrangements

_Hey all! I know I left some questions unanswered in Uchiha's Hell, Yakushi's Heaven, but don't worry, this sequel will answer everything! This chapter will answer 2 questions._

_Question1: Who is Shinigami Daisuke?_

_Question 2: Why is Deidara so clingy to Itachi?_

_Well…here's the first chapter…hope you like._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter on: Arrangements**

One hot summer day found Uchiha Itachi walking through town. He heard someone call his name and looked to his right, spotting Yakushi Kabuto. He came to a stop as the silver-haired ninja medic walked up to him.

"Hello, Kabuto," Itachi greeted.

"Hello, Itachi," the other replied. Seeing that nobody was paying attention, he pulled Itachi into him, kissing the Uchiha.

Itachi felt his arms being pinned to his sides, but he couldn't loosen Yakushi's hold. He couldn't seem to move either, as he stood mortified by the medic's actions. Suddenly, he heard a shriek that sounded much like Deidara's. Sure enough, the 19-year-old blond came running up.

"Ita-kun!" Deidara gaped as Itachi finally pulled away from a startled Kabuto. "How could you?"

Itachi stared at Deidara. "This isn't what it looks like. _He_ kissed _me._"

Kabuto nodded in agreement. "Yes, I kissed him. He didn't even kiss back."

Deidara growled. "Stay away from Ita-kun!"

"Why should I?" the medic glared from behind his glasses.

"Ita-kun is mine!" Deidara grabbed the Uchiha's arm, hugging it.

Itachi stared blankly at Deidara. "Is this some sort of confession? Wait! You like me?!"

Deidara nodded, still glaring at Kabuto, daring the medic to come closer. Thankfully, nobody had noticed this heated debate, if that's what you could call it. Itachi tried to gently pull away from Deidara, but nothing could dislodge the blond. He looked around helplessly, searching for Kisame.

"Deidara, where's Kisame?" he asked the blond.

"Oh, he isn't here. I cam e alone today."

"Does he know? Does anyone know?" Itachi looked at Deidara.

"Nope! I wanted to be with Ita-kun alone today. Good thing that wasn't your first kiss." He stuck his tongue out at Kabuto.

Suddenly it dawned on Itachi as he thought back to his first Christmas with the Akatsuki. Deidara had been standing in a doorframe for who knows how long, when Itachi got a bit curious. He had stepped in front of Deidara to ask him what he was doing. Before he could get one word out, the blond had kissed him. Itachi had been taken by surprise and pulled away, touching his lips. He had glared at Deidara.

"What the hell was that for?" he had yelled.

Deidara had said nothing, but just pointed up. At the top of the doorframe, some mistletoe was hanging. "Merry Christmas Itachi-kun!" Deidara had smiled. "Guess I got your first kiss."

A yelp brought Itachi back to the present as he looked toward Kabuto. The medic had pulled Deidara off Itachi's arm and was holding the blond by his ponytail. The teen stared blankly.

"Ow ow ow ow ow," Deidara was holding the medic's forearm, trying to make him let go. "Let go!"

Itachi noticed the tears forming at the corners of the blond's eyes. He stepped forward and grabbed Kabuto's wrist. "Let go of him, Kabuto," his voice was colder than ice.

Kabuto released Deidara who darted out of the medic's reach. He looked at Itachi, placing his free hand on the Uchiha's. When Itachi felt this, he pulled away and glanced at Deidara. "Deidara, we're going back to my apartment and I'm calling Kisame."

The 18-year-old blond whimpered. "Please don't Ita-kun!"

"Why not?" Itachi threw a quick glance at Kabuto who was rubbing his forearm.

"Kisame is no fun, I can't do anything. Ita-kun is lots of fun. Pleeeeeease don't call him. I promise that I'll be good." Deidara gave Itachi a kicked puppy look.

"No, now wait for me to finish here," the Uchiha ordered as he grabbed Kabuto's wrist and pushed up the medic's sleeve. "Well, looks like Deidara bit back. You should have known better."

Sure enough, there were two deeps impressions of teeth in Kabuto's arm. When he was released, he muttered something about getting medicine for it before leaving. He walked off, scowling. _How dare that blond, immature, brat try to take away my Itachi! Deidara will pay for this. Itachi is mine and mine alone._

Deidara stuck out his three tongues at Kabuto's back. He suddenly felt Itachi's fist connecting with the top of his skull. "Ow!"

Itachi held up Deidara's fingerless gloves and handed them to him. He watched the blond put them on before grabbing Deidara's arm and half-dragging him back to the apartment. He knocked on the door, knowing that Shinigami Daisuke, his roommate, was home.

---------------------

Daisuke opened the door, his red tinted, brown eyes taking in Itachi and Deidara. He moved to the side, allowing the Uchiha to drag in the not-so-happy blond. The vampire-incubus looked around outside before shutting the door. "He came alone?"

Itachi nodded, dialing the phone while Deidara sat on the couch, pouting. The Uchiha stood a moment, tapping his foot impatiently. Moments turned into minutes before Itachi smacked the phone down on the receiver.

"What's wrong?" Daisuke asked, pouring tea into a cup for Deidara.

"Nobody picked up," Itachi growled. "Nobody was at the freakin' hideout."

Deidara sipped his tea, unsure why nobody had been there. "They weren't planning on going anywhere, un."

Itachi sat on the couch and let out a deep sigh. "Looks like you'll be staying with us until I can reach them."

Deidara's face lit up as he set down his tea. He threw his arms around Itachi, snuggling his face into Itachi's shoulder. "Arigatou, Ita-kun!"

Itachi gave Daisuke a pleading look for help. It turned into a glare as the vampire-incubus shrugged and left to the kitchen. Itachi finally got Deidara off him and grabbed a cup of tea. This was _not_ how he wanted things to go. _I'll just have deal with it. Kisame is so dead when I see him next._

"Hey, anybody up for lunch?" Daisuke called from the kitchen.

--------------------------

Kabuto sat on his bed, legs crossed, treating the bite marks on his forearm. He began wrapping a bandage around his arm as Orochimaru walked in, without knocking, as usual. Kabuto looked up, a bit startled. "Lord Orochimaru!"

Orochimaru walked over and grabbed Kabuto's wrist. He unwrapped the wound before inspecting it. "Who did this?"

"Deidara," the medic answered.

"So, the Akatsuki brat is in town? I bet Kisame's with him," Orochimaru glared. He sat on the bed, rewrapping Kabuto's forearm.

"No, Sir," Kabuto answered. "He came alone this time. Uchiha might have sent him back by now."

Orochimaru tied off the bandage and gently lifted Kabuto's chin, causing the medic to look at him. "Kabuto, you have feelings for Itachi, am I correct?"

Kabuto nodded. "But Deidara also-"

"Who cares about Deidara," the snake ninja cut him off. "Leave that brat to me."

Kabuto nodded again, feeling his chin released. He watched as his master left before laying back on his bed. He stared at the ceiling above his head, his face emotionless.

-----------------------------

Itachi opened his eyes to a pitch black room, a strange feeling in his back. Seeing his clock, he growled at the early hour of one in the morning. He rolled onto his other side and nearly gave a shout.

Deidara sleepily rubbed his eye with a gloved hand. "Ita-kun, keep it down."

"Deidara, what are you doing in my bed? I thought I told you to sleep on the couch." Itachi glared.

Deidara looked up at the pissed Uchiha, his camera-eye showing through his bangs. "I got lonely and…," he trailed off.

"And what?" Itachi nearly demanded.

"I had a nightmare. Orochimaru had killed all the members of Akatsuki, un," the blond's voice was barely over a whisper.

Itachi laid back down, giving the blond a deadly look. "One night only, Deidara. Got it? This is for one night only."

Deidara nodded vigorously and cuddled into Itachi's chest, much to Itachi's frustration. He soon fell back to sleep, his rhythmic breaths putting the Uchiha into his own dreams. Unknowingly, Itachi's arm found itself draped over Deidara's waist, pulling him close. The blond didn't stir all night, but it wasn't to be the last night that they shared the bed.

-----------------------------

Itachi awoke on his back, Deidara's head resting on his chest. His arm lay draped around the blond's shoulders. It had been a week since Deidara had come into town, and since the nightmare. Itachi removed his arm quickly, eye twitching at Deidara's arm hugging his own waist. His movements caused the blond to stir.

"Deidara, how many nights does this make?" he ground his teeth irritably.

Deidara smiled sleepily. "Seven rest-filled nights, Ita-kun."

Itachi sat up, wondering why he hadn't held to his warning. _Oh yeah, Sasori will kill me if harm is brought to Deidara. Even if it's only a nightmare._ "One night, huh?" his voice wasn't as cold this morning.

Deidara sat up as well, removing his arm from Itachi's waist. "yep, one night. That's what you had said, un."

"You've got to start sleeping on the couch. This is getting ridiculous. _How_ old are you again?"

"Eighteen, which is a year older than yourself, un." A small smirk played on Deidara's mouth.

Itachi sighed. "You're acting more like eight. Now. Let's get some breakfast. I'll try calling again."

Deidara nodded and nearly jumped out of the bed. He pulled on a pair of faded jeans and black, hooded tank top. He sat back on the bed, waiting for Itachi to pull on dark blue jeans and white t-shirt. Itachi gave Deidara a look as the artist held up a black hairbrush.

"Please, un?" Deidara asked. He smiled as Itachi gave a growl of defeat. The Uchiha sat on the bed next to Deidara. The blond brushed Itachi's hair and fixed it into a low ponytail.

After Itachi knew the blond was done, he quickly stood and exited the room. He heard Deidara's footsteps after a few moments. Entering the kitchen, the Uchiha shot Daisuke a look, causing the half-breed's smirk to disappear.

"Good morning," Daisuke greeted. "Itachi, I need you to meet up with client for me today. Can you do that for me?"

Itachi sat at the kitchen table, nodding. It was part of his payment for living with the assassin. If Itachi did business with the clients, then Daisuke could have more time to prepare for his trip. "Sure, whatever."

Deidara sat in a second chair, yawning a bit. "Can I come too, un?"

Itachi shook his head then looked at Daisuke. "You better go. You can do that, for once? I understand that no one can see your face, but Sasori will kill me if Deidara gets mixed in, or if I leave him here with you alone."

Daisuke let out a sigh. "Alright, I'll see the client myself. You do know that this means that you go shopping today. Do you understand me?"

Itachi nodded, starting on his breakfast. He put scrambled eggs between two slices of toast, making an interesting breakfast sandwich. He bit into the meal, thinking to himself.

"Dei-chan," he said absent-mindedly. "We better get you some extra clothes while we're out. Just in case I don't reach Akatsuki again."

Deidara dropped his fork which caused Itachi to look up at him. "What did you just call me?"

Itachi looked Deidara straight in the face. His eyes filled with realization at what he had just said. '-chan' is something to be used for a girl, or someone younger, but Deidara was a year older than himself. "Gomen, Deidara."

The blond picked his fork back up and returned to eating. "Dei-san is more preferable, or even Dei-kun."

Itachi's jaw nearly dropped. "Dei-Deidara, I'm not going to-"

"That'll be enough, Ita-kun," the blond interrupted, a small smirk on his face.

Daisuke left the kitchen as the two Akatsuki ninja ate in silence. He entered his room and grabbed a small pack. He pulled a white scarf from his closet, along with his Mist Village headband and an old uniform he hadn't seen for awhile. _Wonder if it still fits. Haven't seen it in a year, when I had met Itachi._

Looking in a mirror, Daisuke found that his old uniform still fit. He studied his own reflection, carefully. His tank was navy blue, almost black, with chains running to just above his elbows where they attached to white arm-sleeves that buckled around his wrists. The wrist buckles were blue, which matched his slightly loose pants. A white strap wrapped around his waist, carrying a pouch which contained his scrolls.

"Haven't seen you in that for quite awhile," Itachi mused from the doorway.

Daisuke wrapped his scarf around his mouth, concealing his mouth. "I almost forgot how I looked in it."

Itachi watched Daisuke tie his black headband around his left thigh, before pulling a navy blue bandanna over his short, light brown hair. The Uchiha smirked at the Ninja of Scrolls. It was a title that had caused Shinigami Daisuke to be entered into many bingo books. Itachi let Daisuke out of his room and watched the ex-Mist ninja exit the apartment. _That was when we first met. He was wearing that same uniform._

_-------------------------_

Orochimaru drummed his fingers as he waited for the hired assassin to arrive. He was slouching in his chair, strands of long black hair hanging in his face. When a knock came at the door, the snake ninja quickly sat up straight. He was fixing his hair as an unknown ninja walked in.

"No need to make yourself presentable on my account," the ninja spoke, his voice was mature and smooth.

"I was almost expecting an assassin, but a worker of his will do. I had heard that Shinigami doesn't make appearances to clients."

"But I do," the ninja replied. He pushed up the navy blue bandanna, causing it to stop shadowing his eyes. He smirked behind his scarf, loving Orochimaru's reaction.

Sure enough, the snake ninja stiffened as his jaw dropped in surprise. Orochimaru leaned forward, closing his jaw and looking intrigued. Nobody had ever met Shinigami Daisuke and lived to tell about it. Yet, here was the infamous assassin standing in front of him.

Daisuke was thankful for the scarf that hid his mouth so well. He didn't think he'd be able to stop smiling, figuring how Orochimaru was going to react, before it even happened. The red tint to his brown eyes was barely noticeable at the snake ninja's distance.

"So, what have you called me here for?" the assassin inquired.

"I heard that you are one of the best. I'd like you to kill someone for me," the snake ninja replied, regaining his composure.

"Exactly who?" Daisuke's voice remained calm.

"An Akatsuki brat. He's become a nuisance and I want him gone. His name is…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So what do you think? Please review. I have the next two chapters written in pen…so I just need to type them up. I know, Deidara and Itachi are so OOC, but it kind of makes things funny._

_Itachi: I don't find it amusing in the least._

_Deidara: me? Scared of a nightmare? Calling Itachi "Ita-kun"? What are you thinking?!_

_Uzumaki-Hikari: uh…well...it kind of just happened…please don't hurt me!!!_

_Itachi: She dies now!_

_Deidara: For once, I agree._

_Uzumaki-Hikari: wait! How will I finish the story? People are waiting to see what happens next!!!_

_Itachi:…_

_Deidara… she has a point…we'll kill her after the story is over._


	2. Enter Uzumaki Hikari

**Chapter Two: Enter Uzumaki Hikari**

Deidara gave Itachi a grin as the two ninja headed for Itachi's apartment, arms ladened with groceries. "Man, you and Daisuke cook a lot, un."

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Deidara, I don't eat ramen twenty-four-seven. And I most certainly don't go out to eat all the time, either."

"You can call me Dei-san, Ita-kun," Deidara pouted.

Itachi ignored the blond, concentrating on getting home. Focusing on his path, he didn't notice the shadow coming into his path. He came to an abrupt halt as a ninja stepped in front of him.

"What, un?!" Deidara exclaimed after bumping into Itachi. He looked around the Uchiha, staring at the ninja in front of them.

"Uzumaki?" Itachi's calm voice masked his inner surprise.

-----------------------

Daisuke glared into Orochimaru's eyes which were inches from his own. His hands rested on the armrests of the chair as he leaned over the ex-sannin. The red tint to his eyes became more distinct. His voice came out nearly strained with anger. "I don't kill Akatsuki members."

Orochimaru stared wide-eyed as Daisuke straightened himself and turned his back on him. The snake ninja felt fury build up in him as he watched the assassin's back. He stood and grabbed hold of the half-breed's scarf. "I've hired you, so you do as I say."

Daisuke growled. "Let go of my scarf."

Orochimaru wasn't fazed. "No. If you won't do this assignment, I want to know what you look like. Just in case I need to kill you."

Daisuke's mouth twitched as he held back a snarl. He felt his scarf loosen and fall on his shoulders. He kept his back to Orochimaru, wondering what the snake ninja's motives were. _Doesn't matter. Once he sees my face, I can kill him. This won't be my problem any longer._ He waited patiently as Orochimaru slowly stepped around him.

--------------------------

Deidara kept staring at the kunoichi, wondering how she could see if her headband was covering her eyes. Her burnt orange hair looped at the nape of her neck in a fold so that the ends were toward the top of her head. Her black Konoha headband held it in place, letting the ends arc over the knot. One loose strand hung at her right cheek, held by a black clip, ending just below her jaw. Her clothing consisted of a white tank covered by a black vest that hung open and was only clipped at the corners of the collar. Her pants were black, matching her ninja footwear. Black gloves covered her hands, only to be cut off at the knuckles creating a large hole for her fingers. Small metal plates were attached on the backs of the gloves.

Itachi noticed the ninja's mouth was set in a frown and kept himself from flinching. He stared at her headband, her bangs nearly covering it.

"Uchiha!" the female yelled, socking him in the jaw. "I've been looking for you for four frickin' years!!"

Itachi glared, touching his jaw. "What do you mean four years, Uzumaki?"

"Uzumaki, un?" Deidara questioned. "Like Uzumaki Naruto?"

Itachi's eyes were deadly as he kept his voice low. "Exactly. Deidara, meet Uzumaki Hikari."

--------------------------

Daisuke reached for his holster, but felt a hand covering his lower face. He stared straight into Orochimaru's yellow eyes as his hand stopped midway for his kunai.

Orochimaru smirked. "I figure that seeing your face would only end my life. You kill anyone who sees it, am I right?"

Daisuke kept himself calm, feeling Orochimaru's fingers gently touching his face. He tried to ignore the snake's soft, seducing voice. The gentle touch pushed on Daisuke's mouth, causing the startled assassin to fall backwards into Orochimaru's chair.

Orochimaru licked his lips as he smiled down at the sprawled out Mist-ninja. As Daisuke was trying to reposition his wide-spread legs, Orochimaru straddled him. He looked up at Orochimaru, eyes slightly widening at how close the snake ninja's face was.

Orochimaru began slowly pulling his hand down Daisuke's face, his fingers barely touching the half-breed's skin. His fingertips lingered at the assassin's mouth, touching his lips lustfully. Daisuke's mind was reeling as he tried to get his body to act. As Orochimaru's fingers brushed down his chin and to his throat, the assassin finally put his hands on the ex-sannin's chest. He tried to push the snake ninja off, failing miserably for his position gave him no leverage to do so.

Daisuke realized Orochimaru's face was barely inches from his own. He tried to look away but the elder caught his jaw and held his head in place. The assassin tried to push the snake ninja off, but his arms weren't responding. _Shit, this dude is making a move on me and I'm in no position to fight back._ Daisuke's thoughts were interrupted as he felt Orochimaru's tongue slide against his lips. At the same time, the snake ninja's knee pressed gently into the assassin's groin.

As a gasp passed through his victim's lips, Orochimaru slid his tongue into Daisuke's mouth. His lips gently touched the assassin's as he rubbed his tongue against Daisuke's. His eyes slowly closed in pleasure, while the half-breed's were already shut tight in discomfort.

_Why didn't Itachi just come instead of me?_ Daisuke thought to himself. _If he had just done this in the first place, I wouldn't be in this mess._ He bit down on Orochimaru's tongue instinctively. Instead of the snake ninja pulling away, he just smiled through the kiss. _Can't anything get this guy off me? Wait, I'm of a line of seducers for crying out loud! I guess it's time to bring it out._

Orochimaru seemed a bit surprised as Daisuke's arms wrapped around his waist. Needing a breath of air, he pulled away with a smirk playing on his lips. "Now that I have your attention, will you do the job I gave you? There'll be quite the reward, if you get my drift."

Daisuke played along, his voice soft. "Anything for you, Orochimaru."

"Good," the snake ninja purred.

Daisuke leaned forward, finishing the hand signs he was making behind Orochimaru's back. He whispered into the snake ninja's ear as he held the last sign. "Seduction Jutsu."

Orochimaru felt himself go limp as Daisuke sat up, removing himself from under him. The ex-sannin's body wouldn't listen as he tried to get it to move. He watched Daisuke fix his scarf and walk out of the room without saying another word. _What the hell did he just do?_

-----------------------

Hikari crossed her arms as she leaned back, seated against the back of Itachi's couch. She kept facing his direction, knowing exactly where was, along with everything else in the room.

"Are you sure she's never been here, un?" Deidara asked Itachi for the hundredth time. (A/N Okay, not the hundredth, but you get what I mean)

"Yes," Itachi growled. "She focuses her chakra to figure where she's going and what obstacles are in her way. Don't ask me again, Deidara."

Deidara shut his mouth and sat on a chair across form the couch. He stared at Hikari, a frown playing on his lips.

"Stop staring at me," the female ANBU spoke.

The Rock-ninja's eyes widened. "H-How'd you know?"

"My Chakra," came the short reply.

Deidara shifted his scowl to the floor. _I don't like this girl, un._

Hikari waited for Itachi to sit down with a cup of tea before she spoke. "Four years of searching and I find you as a member of Akatsuki. What happened Uchiha? Why'd you kill your clan?"

Itachi didn't answer. Instead, he smacked Deidara's hand which had wandered to his tea. He gave the blond a glare, grabbing his cup and holding it.

"Answer me, Uchiha." Hikari nearly growled.

"I don't have to, Uzumaki."

"We both were on the same ANBU team at age thirteen. You were my captain, and I made it my mission to bring you back to Konoha."

Itachi set down his tea, grabbed the kunoichi's arm and stood her up. He roughly led her to the door and opened it. Pushing her out, he gave one last remark. "I won't go back. I couldn't, even if I wanted to."

Hikari spun on her heel as the door shut. "I won't give up until I've completed this mission, Uchiha. You can count on it."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So, what do you guys think? I know, it's weird having Itachi's past come up on him like this, but that's what's so fun._

_Itachi: why?_

_Deidara: So, why do you call eacother by your last names?_

_Itachi: I'm not answering._

_Uzumaki-Hikari: I'll tell you, Dei-kun. Ita-kun and Hikari were ninja at thesmae age, so they were always competetive. Therefore, they never showed the other respect and used last names instead of first._

_Deidara: I see...hey! since when were we Dei-kun and Ita-kun?!_

_Uzumaki-Hikari: Since I said so._

_Itachi: I can't wait for this thing to end. I seriously want to kill this author._

_Deidara: Things are getting interesting. snickers Ita-kun._

_Itachi: gives death-glare to Deiara shut up, Dei-kun._


	3. Emotions Run Wild

_Okay, this is the chapter people have truly been waiting for. Yaoi! Sorry, but this is with my OC, Shinigami Daisuke. Don't worry; I've got some lemons planned, so this may go to M-rated soon._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Three: Emotions Run Wild**

Daisuke walked past a very pissed off kunoichi with her headband covering her eyes, as he made his way to the apartment. _Who was that? Can she even see?_ He shook his head and knocked on the door, having it open to reveal a very pissed off Itachi holding a kunai. "Well, this is quite the welcome. Not exactly one I was hoping for."

Itachi slipped the kunai back into its holster. "I thought you were someone else. If you'll excuse me…"

"Don't tell me. You're gonna take a shower? Listen, I need one more than you right now," Daisuke spoke.

Itachi glared before walking off. He entered the bathroom and stripped down to his black boxers. He turned on the shower and let the water rain down on him. _I'm not going to let him have it first._

Daisuke shook his head. "That boy needs to find another way to cool off. I swear, I'll never get a shower tonight."

Deidara had been silent long enough. "So, the meeting didn't go well?"

Daisuke shook his head. After a brief explanation, minus the identity of the Akatsuki member, the half-breed decided to throw Itachi out of the shower. He opened the bathroom door to find some of Itachi's clothing on the floor. Not caring, Daisuke shut off the water as he opened the stall door.

Itachi spun around to see Daisuke, staring at his wet body. He noticed a very faint blush appear on his roommate's face. _What's his problem? Is he really that impatient?_

Daisuke was a bit startled by the Uchiha's appearance. He felt his cheeks heat up, but couldn't look away. He finally took control of himself. "I'm sorry, but I need a shower. Orochimaru's scent is still on me. So is his taste in my mouth."

Itachi's face became slightly confused. "You made out with Orochimaru?"

After another explanation, Daisuke let out a deep sigh of frustration. "I can't stand this scent. I need it off Itachi."

Itachi turned the water back on and pulled Daisuke into the stall, shutting the door. He held the assassin under the water. "This should help."

"Itachi! I need my clothes off!" the Mist-ninja gasped. He quickly tore off his clothes, leaving on his navy blue boxers. He chucked his wet clothes into the sink and shut the stall door, turning around to see Itachi holding a bar of soap and washcloth.

"You'll need these," Itachi stated blandly, ignoring the slight pounding in his chest. "So, the snake saw your face. He'll probably try to kill you, but he doesn't know that you're even more dangerous than me. I mean you are a U-criminal in the bingo books."

Daisuke sighed through gritted teeth as he tried moving his sore arms to his back. "Damn Seduction Jutsu. Every time I use it, I end up stiff. If I was a full-blood I wouldn't have these pains when I used it."

Itachi grabbed the soap bar and cloth. He gently washed Daisuke's flawless back and broad, muscular shoulders. He hesitated at the assassin's lower back, not knowing why his face grew warm. He regained himself and continued. He then suggested something. "You're not going to get the soap off with your boxers still on. We're both men, so it shouldn't matter if you take them off."

Daisuke felt another blush touch his face. "Well, I'm not. You'll have to take off yours in order for me to remove mine."

Itachi froze for a second, then placed his hands on the waistband of Daisuke's boxers. He watched Daisuke's own hands cover his. The brunette had turned around, gazing into the Uchiha's eyes. He knew if he tried to remove the soaked undergarment, his own would be gone. "Daisuke, you bastard," he whispered.

Daisuke smirked, showing his slight fangs. Man, he looked so damn hot. All thanks to the mixture of good looks from both sides of his mixed bloodlines. "Am I really, Itachi? Just try to remove them."

Itachi then did something surprising. He took the bar of soap and shoved it into Daisuke's mouth. When receiving a glare he remarked, "You said that you needed Orochimaru's taste out of your mouth."

Daisuke yanked out the soap bar and began washing out his mouth with the shower water. "Yuck. Itachi, I'm gonna kill you."

Itachi raised an amused eyebrow. "Really Daisuke?"

Daisuke glared at the teen, soon finding that his eyes softened. He couldn't stay mad at the Uchiha. "You're lucky I don't hold grudges against you."

Itachi smirked, seeming to just notice how good looking the half-breed was. (_A/N Ok...think of the hottest guy in the world…then maybe ten times that...there's Daisuke for you._) The assassin's build was slim, yet strong. The Uchiha's gaze swept to the assassin's strong arms, then slid down that perfect abdomen, to his groin area. Even though it was covered, Itachi still felt his throat tighten. He shut his eyes tight quickly. _No! There's no freaking way that I'm taking interest in him!_ He felt his chin lifted gently and opened his eyes. Daisuke's face was inches from his own. That gap was soon closed as the assassin's mouth met his.

Daisuke pulled away from the soft kiss, as Itachi stared at him. A small smirk played on his mouth before the half-breed leaned in, barely touching Itachi's lips with his own. When the teen's mouth barely opened, he slowly slid his tongue into Itachi's mouth. He pressed the youth against the wall, his body fully up against Itachi's. He pulled away from the kiss slowly, his tongue the last thing to leave the Uchiha's mouth.

Itachi felt his own saliva, mixed with Daisuke's, drip from the corner of his mouth. He closed his mouth on Daisuke's tongue, feeling it slide between his lips. He placed his hand on the back of the assassin's neck and pulled him close, kissing him. He suddenly felt Daisuke pull away sharply. He watched as his roommate left the stall and wrapped a dark green towel around his waist, then leave the bathroom. The Uchiha slid down the wall, letting the water rain down on him, not realizing that tears mixed with the water cascading down his face.

-------------------------

Daisuke avoided Itachi as much as possible the next day. His mind hadn't been thinking right, causing him to let his emotions get the better of him. Around lunchtime, the assassin wrote a quick note before leaving the apartment with a pack slung on his shoulders. He was dressed in his old uniform as he began walking, which turned into running, as he left the small town. Tears rolled down his cheeks, creating two wet spots on his white scarf.

The note that he had left was picked up by Deidara who read it to Itachi. "Dear Itachi. I am pained to say that what happened last night was an accident. I've left on a mission of my own, to ensure that your life is enjoyable. If I don't come back, don't forget to find your heaven. Sincerely, Shinigami Daisuke."

Itachi stared down into his tea. _My heaven? Daisuke's mentioned that before._ "What does he mean by 'If I come back'?"

Deidara shrugged, not knowing how to comfort the "upset" Uchiha. There was a knock on the door so he decided to answer it. Leaving the note on the kitchen table, the blond stepped to the door and opened it. Seeing Kabuto, Deidara opened his mouth to yell for Itachi. The medic quickly shoved a cloth into his mouth, holding it in with his hand. Deidara felt himself yanked out the door and stumbled forward. A second ninja secured another cloth, keeping the first in the blond's mouth. Deidara winced as Kabuto bound his wrists tightly behind his back. The medic's hand was on his throat, holding his head still. He leaned forward, his breath hot on Deidara's ear.

"If the assassin won't take care of you, Orochimaru will," the medic whispered. "Uchiha is mine, Deidara. You'll find that out soon enough."

Deidara was shoved into the other ninja who held onto him tightly. He struggled against everything that held him, finding he was unable to make hand signs. He soon found himself picked up bridal style as the second ninja took him away. Still struggling, Deidara caught a glimpse of Kabuto entering the apartment as he was carried away.

Itachi stood up, wondering what was taking Deidara so long, and why he was so quiet. He walked out of the kitchen and into the living room area. He stopped in his tracks as he saw Kabuto enter, shutting the door behind him. The Uchiha looked around the room before speaking.

"Where's Deidara?" his voice was icy cold.

"Don't worry, he won't be causing trouble for _us_ anymore," Kabuto answered, stepping toward Itachi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay, yell at me all ya want. I know...Itachi shower scene and it wasn't with Deidara. Well, I tell everyone that I don't think when I write...I just write. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter..please review...and no flames please. Ita-kun and Dei-kun would much appreciate it. Right you two?_

_Itachi: ..._

_Deidara: Yeah, sure. Like we really care, un._

_Hikari: ...but...but...you two are so mean. -cries-_

_Deidara: oh..please don't cry, un. -awkwardly hugs Hikari-_

_Itachi: -also hugs Hikari-...stop your crying._

_Hikari: thanks guys! -huggles them both-_

_Anyways! Please review...and...i'm stuck in the middle of the next chapter...Will you guys vote on this?...Should Itachi get raped by Kabuto?_

_Itachi: No!_

_Deidara: Oh no you don't, un. If anybody rapes Ita-kun, it's gonna be me, un._

_Hikari: -sweatdrop-...wow...uh...I'll leave it to the readers. -looks at readers- well..you decide their fates...oh and...Dei-kun, I've got some plans for you._


	4. Rescue?

_Yay! So many people reading my story!!! Sure five reviews isn't alot..but at least you peoples are reviewing...Ita-kun and Dei-kun much appreciate it!!! I do too!! Well..enjoy!!!! _

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Four: Rescue?**

"So, you came all the way from Konoha to find Itachi?" Daisuke inquire the blind Kunoichi.

Hikari nodded from the bed she sat on, her headband off and her hair loose around her shoulders. Her icy green eyes had a faraway look even though they stared at Daisuke's face. The assassin ignored the shudder down his spine. He had found the girl writing a report on Itachi, so he had asked her what she knew about the Uchiha. He had soon found himself here, in her hotel room.

"Uchiha was my captain," Hikari explained. "We were young as ninja, that we saw each other as friendly rivals. We got close, and watched each other's backs."

Daisuke nodded. "So, Hikari, why did you come after him?"

Hikari's eyes took on a soft look. "To be honest, I don't really know the answer myself. I guess, because he's like a brother to me."

Daisuke nodded, wondering if it was true. Once glance into her eyes, and the assassin had no doubt that she saw Itachi as no more than a brother figure. He let out a silent sigh.

Hikari crossed her legs, and played with her just-below-chin-length-strand held by a black barrette. She felt something, different, about this Shinigami Daisuke. He was Itachi's roommate, but something about him made her cautious. _Must be that he's an assassin. No, there's something else about him._ The kunoichi patted the spot on the bed that was in front of her. "I need to know something, could you please sit here?"

Daisue cautiously sat down in front of her. She was an ANBU black op for crying out loud! He suddenly felt her fingers brushing against his face.

"You have an honest face," Hikari spoke.

Daisuke remained quiet as the kunoichi's fingers left his face. He was suddenly startled as her round pupils became slits, reminding him of a cat's eyes. Not realizing it, he fell off the bed, landing hard on his back.

"You okay?" Hikari asked, leaning over to look at him.

"Yeah," Daisuke's voice came through gritted teeth.

Hikari helped him up, giving him a weird look. "You've never heard of the Jinx Ninja's cat eyes?"

Daisuke blinked, not realizing his mouth was uncovered. "You're the Jinx Ninja?"

The Uzumaki girl smirked. "The one and only. Now, I need to talk to you about Deidara. I fear that he's in trouble."

----------------------------------

"Such an innocent face," the soft voice hissed. "How can it belong to someone who's such a nuisance?"

Deidara felt his chin lifted so that her was looking into dark yellow eyes. His body felt tired as he tried to keep consciousness. His wrists were padlocked to a Y-shaped post while a heavy chain looped behind the base, attaching his ankles. Darkness crept at the edges of his vision.

A slimy tongue slid against pale lips as Orochimaru reveled in the Akatsuki member's weakness. He leaned forward, whispering into the blond's ear. He smirked as Deidara jerked away. He grabbed the artist's jaw, forcing the 18-year-old to look at him.

Deidara's quick breaths came through his nose for the gag prevented breathing, unless he wanted to choke. The words that Orochimaru had spoken both startled and angered him.

"Did I make myself unclear?" the snake ninja hissed in pleasure. "Maybe I should repeat myself."

Deidara tried to pull away, but the grip on his jaw tightened. Orochimaru's claw-like nails dug into his cheek which caused a muffled grunt of pain. His eye shut tightly, but when it opened Orochimaru's smirk had widened. He watched the snake ninja lean closer, his hot breath felt on a cheek.

"You may have had his first kiss, but I assure you that he'll lose something of more worth to Kabuto. Itachi will no longer be a virgin after tonight," the ex-sannin spoke jus over a whisper. He loosened his grip and slid his hand down to Deidara's bare chest. He felt the blond shudder under the touch. (_A/N Dei-kun is shirtless, you're allowed to drool._)

Deidara let out a muffled scream as Orochimaru scratched his chest, causing blood to seep out. His darkening vision blacked out completely.

----------------------------------

Itachi sent Kabuto to the ground, sheer distaste in his red eyes. He stood over the medic, scowling. The Uchiha pressed his foot on Kabuto's chest. "What have you done with him Kabuto?"

Kabuto smirked. "I haven't done anything to him. I won't be able to say the same for Lord Orochimaru."

Itachi's growl was cut short as Kabuto grabbed his leg and yanked, toppling the Uchiha over. Within seconds, the two ninja were wrestling on the floor. Their scuffle lasted three hours, ending with Kabuto pinning Itachi to the floor. The medic's wicked smirk just made Itachi want to knock his head off even more. Itachi struggled to release his wrists that were pinned above his head, wondering how the medic had gotten the better of him.

"You're mine now, Itachi," Kabuto spoke. He leaned down, whispering the rest in the Uchiha's ear. "Just like Deidara, you'll learn that you belong to me."

"He belongs to no one," a deadly, but familiar, voice spoke. A hand grabbed the back of Kabuto's neck, fingers hitting pressure points.

Kabuto released Itachi's wrists and found himself up against a wall. He heard the same voice behind him, talking to the Uchiha.

"Itachi, are you alright?" Red-tinted brown eyes glanced at Itachi, who was getting to his feet.

"I'm alright," Itachi replied, "Daisuke."

Kabuto's eyes widened as he was suddenly spun around, coming face to face with a very pissed off assassin. He stared in horror as Daisuke's eyes changed to red with a brown tint. The last thing he saw was a kunai coming to his throat. The medic never had a chance to cry out.

Daisuke let Kabuto's still form slide down the wall. Red melted back into nothing but a tint in his brown eyes. He looked over his shoulder at Itachi. His voice came out calm and worried as he turned around to speak. "Are you sure?"

Itachi nodded. "I'm fine. Now, we have to get Deidara back. Sasori will be beyond pissed if anything happens to that blond."

Daisuke nodded, then did something Itachi hadn't expected. In two strides, the assassin was inches from the Uchiha, but that gap was closed almost instantly. Daisuke pulled Itachi into an embrace, his mouth fully against the teen's. When he pulled away, the half-breed seemed surprised by his own actions.

"I'm sorry," Daisuke barely whispered. He spun on his heel to leave, but a hand on his arm stopped him. He looked at the teen over his shoulder, his eyes were harsh, reddening.

"Don't leave," Itachi whispered. His grip on the assassin's arm tightened. "I need you. I need you now more than ever, Shinigami Daisuke."

Daisuke's eyes reverted as they softened. "Alright, Itachi. I'll stay for you."

"Thanks," Itachi rested his head against Daisuke's shoulder. His grip on the Assassin's arm didn't loosen.

Daisuke felt something wet soak through his shirt to his shoulder. No way! Itachi was crying?! This was so unlike the Uchiha. In the time that Daisuke had known the Akatsuki member, he had _never_ seen Uchiha Itachi cry. He gently wrapped his free arm around Itachi's shoulders, trying to calm the teen. He could feel the Uchiha's shoulders shudder as he silently sobbed.

"I-Itachi," Daisuke stumbled over his words. "Th-this isn't like you. A-are you alright?"

Itachi looked up at Daisuke, tears trickling down his cheeks. Letting go of the assassin's arm he grabbed the front of Daisuke's tank. The Uchiha buried his face into the half-breed's chest. His voice came out muffled.

"What?" Daisuke asked. "I can't hear you, Itachi."

"Both times," the Uchiha pulled away. "Both times you've caused me to cry."

Daisuke was utterly confused. "What do you mean?"

"Daisuke, you've kissed me twice, passionately. Yet, you pulled away as if you had made a mistake. I cried the first time, and now, for the second time," Itachi explained through tears, his grip on the assassin's shirt tightening.

Daisuke let out a sigh. "I…I just don't know, Itachi. Listen, can we speak about this after we save Deidara?"

Itachi nodded, hesitantly letting go of the fabric clenched in his fist. He rubbed his tears away, wishing he hadn't let them come. After a few minutes, the two left to go find Deidara.

----------------------------------

Hikari touched the door with a black chakra encased hand. The black chakra seeped into the door, breaking it apart. Soon, there was a small pile of ash where the door once stood. _Okay, I need to find where they're keeping Deidara. Daisuke should be at Itachi's apartment by now. He had left in quite the hurry._ Indeed, Daisuke had left the hotel in a rush.

(**Flashback**)

"_What do you mean? When I left, Deidara and Itachi were just fine," Daisuke exclaimed._

"_That's what Orochimaru wanted; for you to leave. I wouldn't be surprised if they involved Itachi. I'm going after Deidara."_

_The sound of the room door closing was the only reply. Hikari stared where the assassin just was. She finally spoke. "Wow, he's quick to react. Well, I know Itachi will be safe."_

(**End Flashback**)

Hikari heard someone approaching and quickly hid. She could hear two male ninja talking as she instantly suppressed her chakra.

"So, when do we dispose of him?" a rough voice asked.

"Lord Orochimaru said that we could have some fun with him first," a smoother voice replied.

"Really? Well, that'll be worth my while,: the first mused.

"Mine too," the second agreed.

Hikari noticed their voices getting fainter. Activating her cat eyes, she still kept her chakra suppressed. _They may just lead me to Deidara._ If only she thought things through, like a good ANBU black op should.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So, there it is! Chapter four is up!! So, who do you think Itachi will be with? Shinigami Daisuke? Or Deidara? You'll have to wait until Chapter 6 for that answer…Gomen nasai!_

_Itachi: ……Uchiha Itachi doesn't cry._

_Deidara: Well…you do here –snickers-_


	5. The Unexpected

_Thanks for all the reviews peoples!! Much love for you all!!! Ita-kun adn Ddei-kun are so happy you read their story!! Anyway, after you read this, please don't in any way kill me._

_Deidara: Anyone tries to kill Kari-chan and they'll learn that art is a bang, un!!_

_Uzumaki-Hikari: Since when was I Kari-chan?_

_Deidara:...since Itachi and I were Ita-kun and Dei-kun._

_Uzumaki-Hikari: ...oh..._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Five: The Unexpected**

Deidara sat in a chair; that much he could tell. His wrists were padlocked to the arms of the chair, while his ankles to the legs. The gag was gone form his mouth, but his headband was covering his eyes. That wasn't right, why would it be there? AS the blond shifter he felt wood directly against his back. _What happened to my shirt?_ He drew in a breath as his chest began to burn. Something hot, wet, and slightly sticky trickled down his chest. _What? What's going on? Where am I? How-?_ His thoughts were cut off as something licked the wounds on his chest. No, wait; it was a damp cloth, cool to the touch.

"You shouldn't be moving around so much, Deidara. You'll just reopen your cuts."

That voice, he knew it. It belonged to Akatsuki's number one problem; Orochimaru. The blond spoke up. "What do you want Orochimaru? I've been through enough Hell without you bothering me, un."

"Bothering you?" Orochimaru smirked. "Oh no, Deidara, I haven't been bothering you. In fact, you've been the one bothering me."

"How have I done that, un?" Deidara seethed.

"When you got in between Kabuto and Itachi," the snake ninja kept his voice calm. He finished cleaning the blond's wounds and placed the cloth to the side. He roughly grabbed the blond's jaw and forced it up. He ran a finger down his captive's throat and stopped at the center of Deidara's collarbone. He kept it the, pressing gently in.

Deidara nearly gagged. He felt like he could hardly breathe. Suddenly he felt a leather strap around his throat, keeping his neck against the back of the chair. He felt two more straps tighten around his chest and waist. "W-what are you do-ahhhh!"

Orochimaru smirked as he pulled the kunai's bloody tip out of Deidara's side. He whispered closely in Deidara's ear, answering the blond's unfinished question. "I'm slowly killing you."

----------------------------------

Two shadows fell upon the empty doorway. Red-tinted brown met sharingan in a knowing manner. The two figures wore Akatsuki robes and hats. The small bells had been removed, since the two wanted stealth.

"This is Uzumaki's work," the shorter noted.

"Then she's already inside. We'd better hurry," the taller stated.

The two quickly entered through the doorway. As they ran through the hallways, they heard a cry of pain. Instantly, they figured it was Deidara. Focusing chakra, the two quickened their strides.

-------------------------------

Hikari hid behind a corner as the two men she was following stopped in front of a door. The door opened and one of them spoke.

"Okay blondie," the rough voice spoke. It belonged to a man with scars covering his bare abdomen. "Time to have a little fun before you go to sleep for good."

"You better not fight back, either," the smooth voice chuckled. It belonged to a younger man with handsome features. "It won't make things any easier."

Hikari quickly drew out a kunai, a paper bomb attached by a short string. She aimed and threw it, having it dig into the floor behind the two men. A small explosion ensued, sending the two men to the ground. Their cruel eyes were lifeless. The kunoichi quickly ran up to the doorway, suddenly finding herself face to face with a blond, who wasn't Deidara.

"N-Naruto?" Hikari barely whispered.

"Who are you?" the fox boy asked, bewildered.

-------------------------------

Deidara lay sprawled on the floor where he had been shoved. Slash and puncture wounds decorated his bare abdomen. His hands had been tied behind his back, leaving him unable to do anything. He felt more than heard Orochimaru kneel beside him. Deidara's breath came hard as he felt cold fingers run over the wounds on his chest. He felt those fingers trace the scratches that led from his left shoulder to his right hip, causing the blond to shudder.

"S-stop, un," he choked. He could feel his headband becoming soaked with tears.

Orochimaru smirked, digging his nails in, causing fresh blood to ooze out in their wake. A satisfying whimper escaped Deidara's throat. "Why should I? This is so much fun."

Deidara choked back more tears. "J-just stop, un. P-please s-stop t-the pain, un."

The snake ninja raised an eyebrow. He pushed up the headband, to uncover his victim's right eye. "Never thought I'd see an Akatsuki brat cry," he remarked, smirking wickedly.

Deidara glared at him through his tears. He could feel blood making trails along his chest and back. He was trying so hard to keep the pain from showing. His eye was covered again as he felt himself pushed onto his back. He felt a weight on his stomach, a grunt passing through his lips. The blond's breathing came shakily as Orochimaru caressed his cheek with bloodied fingers. Deidara didn't want this. Right now, all he wanted was to be with Itachi, to know that he wasn't going through this. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a door being slammed open. The weight on his chest was suddenly gone.

-------------------------------

Hikari stared at the blond in front of her. "Are you Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Yeah, why do you want to know?" Naruto's blue eyes narrowed.

"Because, I'm Uzumaki Hikari. I'm you're older sister," Hikari quickly explained.

"You're my what?!" Naruto's eyes widened.

Hikari quickly covered his mouth. "Quiet," she whispered, hearing running footsteps.

-------------------------------

Itachi held Orochimaru against a wall, his hand crushing the snake ninja's throat. "How dare you touch him," he growled dangerously.

Daisuke quickly went to Deidara's aid. He freed the artist's hands and pushed up his headband. "Hang on, Deidara. We're here for you."

Deidara blinked up at the assassin, seeing him wearing Akatsuki garb. He watched as the half-breed opened a small scroll that began to glow. The pain from his wounds faded, along with the wounds themselves. He stared down at his scarless chest. "How, un?"

Daisuke smirked. "Master of Scrolls."

Orochimaru felt the life being squeezed out of him. He tried to remove Itachi's hand from his throat, but failed. His final words were "You win, Itachi." Before his body went limp.

Itachi dropped the body and walked over to Deidara. He helped the blond up and pulled him close. Even though the Uchiha was younger, he was still about two inches taller than the blond. Itachi felt arms wrap around his chest as Deidara cried into him. Rolling his eyes, Itachi gently rubbed the artist's still bloody back, trying to calm him.

Daisuke removed the cloak and hat, placing the on the floor. He quietly left, leaving the two alone. He was wandering the halls when he heard some loud voices. He recognized one as Hikari's. He soon came upon an odd scene. There, before him, was Uzumaki Hikari hugging a younger blond who was bugging her to let go. A man with silver hai, and wearing a mask stood still, while a pink-haired girl was giggling. The assassin's eyes settled on the fourth, thinking that he looked like a younger Itachi. That must've mad the boy Uchiha Sasuke, the girl Haruno Sakura, the man Hatake Kakashi, and the blond Uzumaki Naruto. _So, that's Hikari's younger brother. Who would have thought, since their so different._ A small smile appeared on Daisuke's face. He pulled out a scroll and opened it, disappearing instantly.

-------------------------------

A month had passed since Orochimaru's and Kabuto's deaths. A month since Shinigami Daisuke disappeared. A month since Uchiha Itachi moved back in with Akatsuki. A month since Sasori confessed his love for Deidara who had been socked, to say the least. A month since the two started dating.

_A month is too long, Daisuke. Where are you?_ Itachi thought to himself while staring out a window. He had been doing that a lot lately. He just sat in his room, staring out the window, hoping to see a familiar face "chance" upon the hideout. Unfortunately, there had been no such event, and Itachi almost felt as if his heart was breaking. _What is this strange feeling? I hate it._

The other Akatsuki members were starting to get worried. They all knew about the assassin and none, but Itachi and Deidara, had liked him. Yet, Itachi had actually been happy for once. They had to find that half-breed, for Itachi. Little did they know that the Uchiha's thoughts was wandering to the past.

(**Flashback**)

_So, you've agreed to come live with me?" the older man asked._

_Itachi nodded, his voice calm. "It's better than being with those insane ninja everyday."_

_Daisuke chuckled. "Alright, but remember, you have to meet my clients for me. You'll actually be the first to live after seeing my face."_

_Itachi glanced at the assassin as the half-breed pulled down his white scarf. The Uchiha didn't flinch at the sight of Daisuke's fangs, which were shorter than most vampires. He nodded his head as the assassin replaced his scarf, hiding his mouth once again._

_-------------------------------_

"_Hey, Itachi," Daisuke spoke up, watching the stars form the roof. "Promise me you'll find your heaven."_

"_My heaven?" Itachi was confused. He glanced at the assassin before returning his gaze to the stars as well._

"_Your heaven is something you're willing to sacrifice everything for. Even sacrificing your life. Once you found you heaven, you'll actually find happiness, and maybe even peace," Daisuke explained, giving Itachi his full attention. "So, please, promised you'll find it."_

"_Sure, although I highly doubt it'll happen," Itachi emotionlessly replied._

_Daisuke smiled one of his bright smiles. "Arigatou."_

(**End Flashback**)

A tear rolled down Itachi's cheek. "I finally found it, Daisuke. It took me a while, but I know what you meant now."

-------------------------------

Daisuke picked up the phone as he entered his apartment in Konoha. It had been ringing since before he opened the door. "Hello?"

"Is this Shinigami Daisuke?" a strange, garbled voice asked.

"Yeah, why?" Daisuke replied, not liking the situation.

"That's all I need to know. Good bye," the voice stated before hanging up. A bright flash blinded Daisuke before he could react. Outside, a masked face watched as the apartment lit up with flame form the explosion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So, who's the masked man? What has Itachi realized about his heaven? Does Daisuke live to see the end of the story?_

_Itachi: Will you stop talking in questions?!_

_Deidara: Yeah, un. You're making my head hurt!_

_Uzumaki-Hikari: Sorry. Well anyway, hope you guys enjoy…and I know, I'm evil for the horrible cliffhanger._

_Itachi: I like it…shows how evil you can be…I like evil._

_Uzumaki-Hikari: -blushes- aww Ita-kun. I didn't know you cared._

_Itachi: -light blush- ... Go away._


	6. Heaven

_Arigatou for all the wonderful reviews!!!! I love you all so much!!! Ita-kun, Dei-kun and even Dai-kun much appreciate your love. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm sure you wnat to see if Shinigami Daisuke survives!! Well...her you go!!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Six: Heaven**

Uchiha Itachi ran as fast as he could for Konoha. He couldn't believe that Shinigami Daisuke was dead. Tobi had come back from Konoha, pleased with himself. He had reported to have found and killed the great assassin. Itachi would have murdered the idiot if Kisame hadn't stopped him. No matter, the Uchiha had to find out for himself.

Once in Konoha, Itachi found the destroyed apartment. He darted inside, looking for any trace of the assassin he had come to call his friend. Nothing, there was absolutely nothing. Red eyes darted over everything, until they came to rest upon a white cloth.

"No!" Itachi cried out as he pushed an upended couch over to reveal what he hoped wouldn't be there. Sadly, sprawled on his stomach, blood soaked through the entire back of his shirt, lay Shinigami Daisuke.

Itachi grabbed the assassin's limp form and rolled him over, cradling his upper body. "Please, oh, please don't be dead. Please, Daisuke, I'm begging you."

Daisuke's eyes were closed, as if he were only sleeping. His clothes were shredded, soaked with blood. The once white scarf was now only a bloodstained rag, not even covering the assassin's face. His chest didn't rise or fall with breath, darkening the Uchiha's world even more.

"No," the raven whispered. "He can't be. He can't be dead. Not my heaven."

Itachi still cradled Daisuke, the assassin's head resting against his chest. Itachi felt hot tears fall down his face as his body shuddered. He slowly lowered his head and gently kissed the assassin's blood covered lips. Pulling away, the sharingan-user heard footsteps in the hall. He looked up to see a few medic ninja rush in, looking around at the damage. Once they saw Daisuke, the bolted into action.

-------------------------------

Itachi, for once, was grateful that he had forgotten his Akatsuki cloak. The ANBU would have probably arrested him, if they had been involved. Itachi stared at the doors to the critical room. He had been surprised when the medics had told him that his companion was barley alive, but he was _alive_.

Itachi stared down at his black t-shirt, and dark blue pants. They were a change of clothes he had gotten, to replace his bloodstained ones. He put his head in his hands, trying to keep himself calm, trying _not_ to worry about Daisuke. He kept thinking and wondering how the assassin could get such emotions to surface. _Why should I keep asking? I already know the answer. It's because…I…._

The head medic ninja came through the doors, his face tired. "You're companion will survive. I suggest he stay here for a few weeks. I want to make sure that he makes a full recovery."

Itachi nodded, nothing else mattered at that moment. Daisuke was alive and was recovering. After a few minutes, Itachi was able to see the assassin. He entered the hospital room to see Daisuke fast asleep, his chest slowly rising and falling. An oxygen mask covered his mouth and nose, giving him air. Bandages covered his abdomen, arms, and right cheek, all white and new.

Itachi sat in a chair at Daisuke's side, placing his hand over the half-breed's bandaged one. He sat that way, until sleep took him, causing his head to rest on Daisuke's shoulder. Still half asleep, he mumbled," I love you, Daisuke."

-------------------------------

Red-tinted brown eyes opened slowly as light began to pour into the room. Why the room was white, Shinigami Daisuke didn't want to know. Feeling a weight on his shoulder, the assassin looked to his left, seeing Itachi's sleeping form. He felt the Uchiha's hand on top of his, their fingers laced. A small, but painful, smile appeared on the assassin's mouth.

Itachi's eyes fluttered open as he felt slight movement under his head. He tilted his head up to look at Daisuke's face, seeing the assassin's eyes open. He sat up, staring at his wide awake companion. He rubbed an eye sleepily, smiling at Daisuke. "So, you finally woke up. I was almost afraid you'd sleep forever. It's been a full week. I'm…glad you're alright."

Daisuke lifted his right hand to Itachi's face. Bandaged fingers brushed against the Uchiha's cheek. Wincing in pain, he let his hand return to his side.

Itachi removed his hand form Daisuke's left and helped the assassin find a more comfortable position. He gently kissed the half-breed's forehead, letting the assassin know he had no intentions of leaving. An opening door caused the Uchiha to turn around, not expecting anyone. His eyes instantly filled with death for the masked man in the doorway.

-------------------------------

Uzumaki Hikari examined the wrecked apartment, once again. She had been sent to find the cause of the incident. Well, it was a bomb, but anyone could see that. Of course, they wanted the bomb expert. During the week, Hikari had found traces of a few high level paper bombs. Whoever had attempted the murder knew his, or her, explosives. Hikari grabbed the bag with Daisuke's extra clothes that she had promised Itachi she would bring. While leaving, she stopped in her tracks, removing her ANBU mask. It was black with dark orange markings that resembled a cat. She picked up a torn piece of cloth, dark navy blue with a tiny patch of red. _Akatsuki?! Whoever the member is, they'll be after Daisuke again! This time to finish the job!_ She quickly darted out the apartment and headed straight for the hospital.

-------------------------------

"I thought he was dead. Guess the assassin's smarter than he looks," Tobi nearly growled.

Itachi kept his voice calm. "Stay away from him, Tobi. You have no business being here. I will not stand by and let you kill him."

Tobi chuckled. "Since when did Uchiha Itachi care so much?"

Itachi stood up, his body in front of Daisuke protectively. "I care, because of a little something called my heaven."

Tobi snorted. "Heaven? There's no such thing."

Itachi nearly growled. "You only think that because you're a heartless bastard."

Daisuke tried to move, but his body was stiff and wouldn't allow him. He watched Itachi's back, wondering what the Uchiha was talking about. _He found his heaven?_ Again, he tried to sit up, without much success. _Damn it all!_

Tobi pulled out a kunai. "Then I guess I'm just like you."

Itachi couldn't hold back the growl. "You're nothing like me. You don't have the skills. Besides, I'll die to protect him."

"Then so be it." Tobi lunged.

Itachi dodged and grabbed the man's wrist. He twisted the kunai back towards Tobi's chest, struggling to push it back. The two fell to the floor before Itachi finally lodged the kunai through the masked ninja's chest, piercing his heart. The Uchiha released the body and stood up while glaring down at the lifeless form. His voice came out harsh and low. "Like I said; I'll die to protect him. Life isn't worth living, if I can't protect my heaven."

Daisuke stared at the Uchiha's back. _Did he just…?_ Daisuke's thoughts trailed off as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Itachi looked at Daisuke and smiled. He walked over and gently brushed the assassin's light brown bangs from his eyes. Soon the door opened again, admitting one very surprised ANBU. Itachi glanced at the mask, knowing full well that it was Uzumaki Hikari.

Hikari sighed. "Let me guess, Uchiha; the dead guy tried to kill Daisuke. I'll take care of the body."

"Thanks, Uzumaki," Itachi whispered.

Hikari nodded and transported the body out of the hospital room. _You owe me BIG Uchiha._

-------------------------------

Two weeks later found Shinigami Daisuke up to his old tricks, or at least, he would be if Itachi would let him. Daisuke huffed a breath as he waited for the Uchiha to finished bandaging his arms and hands. He stuck out his tongue only to have the Uchiha bite it. He 'eeped' and drew his tongue back into his mouth rather quickly. He scowled at Itachi's victorious smirk. The assassin still couldn't believe that Itachi had gotten him into the Akatsuki base; since it took quite a bit of explaining.

"Itachi, when can I do my job again?" Daisuke nearly whined. "Come on, I'm doing just- ouch!"

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "When I can bandage your hands without you hissing, exclaiming, or shouting in pain. For a twenty-one year old, you sure act like your ten."

Daisuke rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "Uh, Itachi, twenty-one is considered young for my bloodlines. Did you forget that I'm a mix between vampire and Incubus?"

Itachi shook his head, making sure the bandage was secured. "I didn't forget, Daisuke. You should really stop, though. I've got enough problems with the other members disliking you. Leader-sama is just putting up with you until you find another apartment."

Daisuke heaved a big sigh. "Yeah, if that'll happen, especially with you mothering me the way you are now."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Mothering you? Oh no, Uchiha Itachi doesn't mother anyone. I'm just taking care of my heaven."

Daisuke blinked as the Uchiha's mouth met his. He slowly wrapped his arms around the teen, pulling him close. He pulled away and smiled. "Well, I'm glad that it's my heaven taking care of me."

Itachi felt a blush touch his cheeks. He found himself sitting in the half-breed's lap, his arms wrapped around Daisuke's neck. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door which startled the both of them. Itachi jumped to his feet and grabbed his cloak, quickly throwing it on and snapping it up. He looked at Daisuke who leapt onto his bed, snatching up a book. He quickly got comfortable and turned the book right-side up before nodding to Itachi. The Uchiha opened the door.

"Itachi," Kisame grinned down. "Is it alright to come in? I mean, you're not busy with the half-breed, are you?"

Daisuke looked up from his book. "Hey, I take offense to the way you just said that. I'll have you know that I haven't done a single thing to get in your way."

Kisame rolled his eyes. "Anyway, leader-sama just wanted me to check up on you. I'll be going now."

Itachi watched the shark-man leave before shutting the door. He removed his cloak and chuckled wickedly to himself.

Daisuke raised an amused eyebrow. "So, you thinking of something evil? I know that laugh anywhere."

Itachi shrugged. "I just thought that maybe Kisame will enjoy the gift I left for him."

Daisuke set his book down. "What gift? Itachi, if he blames me, you're in major trouble."

Suddenly a shout could be heard from Kisame's room. Everyone, including Daisuke and Leader-sama, rushed to see what had happened. Kisame sat in his room, pinned to the wall with ten kunai and a bucket covering his head. On the bucket were the words. "You mess with heaven, you mess with Itachi." Everyone looked at Itachi who was smirking wickedly. They all left, except for Leader-sama who ground his teeth.

"Uchiha, sometimes I don't know what to do with you," the Akatsuki leader exclaimed. He left, leaving Daisuke to glare at his lover.

Itachi gave Daisuke an innocent face. "What?"

Daisuke shook his head slowly. "Itachi, you and innocent don't go together."

Itachi rolled his eyes and walked away, the assassin's arm wrapped around his shoulders. He heard a chuckle pass through the half-breed's lips. He also heard something along the lines of Kisame looking like a fish out of water, or something like that. Itachi leaned into Daisuke, a small, genuine smile gracing his mouth, and actually giving him a look of pure innocence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay, I know you peoples probably don't want this to end, so I'm running out of ideas. For all my wonderful fans, I'm thinking maybe the next chapter will be filled with lemony goodness…meaning that this fic will be rated M. Well, you decide, so please let me klnow your thoughts._

_Itachi: It would be much appreciated._

_Deidara: It would, un. Especially since one of those lemons include me and Sasori-danna!_

_Uzumaki-Hikari: So, please review!!!_

_Ita, Dei & Hikari: Arigatou gazimas!!!!_


	7. Author's Note

Uzumaki-Hikari: Well…I have some extremely bad news. –lots of sweatdrops- 

Itachi: What do you mean by…extremely bad news?

Deidara: -eating ice cream- un?

Uzumaki-Hikari: well…you see...I know I was supposed to write a lemon for the next chapter…but……I CAN'T!!!!!!!

Deidara: -drops spoon- WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!!!

Uzumaki-Hikari: Everytime I try to write it…something always stops me….I uh…well…I don't know who should be seme in either relationship. I mean…and also…won't it be a bit hard to you know…do it with Sasori?

Deidara: -pales- You've got to be kidding, un. You're the freaking author!!!!! Anything you say goes!!!!

Itachi: Deidara has a point. If you're so worried, then make Deidara the seme.

Deidara: -mad blush- I-Itachi!!!!!!!!

Uzumaki-Hikari: Well…I'm already getting ideas for a third and final story to my Heaven-Hell Series.

Itachi and Deidara: ANOTHER ONE?!!!

Uzumaki-Hikari: I'm sorry…I promise that I'll make it up with lots of lemon and lime goodness!!!!! In fact...I'm planning on starting the fic with a lemon.

Itachi: I'm not going to go through another one of your stupid stories where I'm a freaking crybaby!!!!!

Deidara: -pulls out clay bird- SHE DIES NOW!!!!!!!!

Itachi: -pulls out kunai- We'll make this quick and easy!!!!

Uzumaki-Hikari: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!!!!!! -runs-

Itachi and Deidara: -chase- Get back here!!!!

-cloud of smoke from someone ninja-poofing-

Itachi: -stops- Daisuke?!

Deidara: Whoa!! He's wearing an Akatsuki cloak…and his forehead protector is now his bandanna. When did this happen?!

Uzumaki-Hikari: -hides behind Daisuke- SAVE ME!!!! -realizes what he's wearing- Daisuke!!! You promised you wouldn't wear it until **Uchiha's Heaven Turns Hell.** You just gave away one of the surprises!!!!

Itachi: O/-\O

Deidara: O.o

Daisuke: Enough!!! There will be no killing the author. She has other stories besides this one and she needs to finish them. I've been on the sidelines long enough to see that you two can't control your tempers.

Uzumaki-Hikari: Wait!! My sexy OC is saving me just because I have another story? -anime tears-

Daisuke: Itachi…I would have thought better of you. You can't blame Kari-chan for having writer's block. Now behave before I have to get Sasori in here as well…Or even leader-sama.

Itachi and Deidara: NOT PEIN!!!!!!! -run away-

Daisuke: -hugs the author- I'll protect you Kari-chan. Don't worry.

Uzumaki-Hikari: -hugs back- Yay!! My sexy assassin saved me!!!!

Itachi and Deidara: HEY!!!! Since when do you call her Kari-chan?!

Daisuke: Since I'm her OC and have the rights to it. Besides, _Ita-chan_, how do you expect our relationship to grow if you kill the author?

Itachi: -pouts- alright…but never call me that infernal nickname ever again…..got it?

Deidara: Okay okay, we won't kill her. –puts bird away-

Uzumaki-Hikari: -to the readers- I am so sorry that I wasn't able to give you guys a seventh chapter…I promise I'll work extra hard on the first chapter too make it extra lemony for you all….PROMISE!!!!

Daisuke: -huggles Itachi- See? Everything will be alright now.

Itachi: -mutter- Seeing that title doesn't make me so sure.

Deidara: ……un.

Uzumaki- Hikari: Again, readers, I'm really sorry. I hope you read the third and final story to the series though….and please don't kill me. –puppy eyes-


End file.
